New Dukes
by Alone in the Solitude of Texas
Summary: Don't worry, this has nothing to do with the new movie. It's just sort of a different version of the show. It's not bad, just different. First chapter explains this. Please R&R.
1. About the Characters

**Okay everybody, this is really different from anything else in this category, but I thought it might be interesting. This story is several years in the future of Hazzard County. Bo, Luke, and Daisy each got married. Uncle Jesse passed away. Cooter's older but still going strong. Boss Hogg and Lulu are both gone, but Hughie's son runs Hazzard now. Rosco had a son, RJ, (Rosco Junior) and he and the new Boss Hogg run the illegal operations that JD Hogg was the head of before. The deputy is the son of Enos and Daisy Strait, Colton Strait. And the two rebels of Hazzard County are Bo and Luke Duke.**

**But something's different about these two. For one thing, they're prettier.**

**That's right, Bo and Luke's daughters are the one's tearing around in the General Lee now!**

**Beaureguard Duke was named for her father _long _before they knew she was a girl. But for some reason the name stuck. She's young, blonde, and bullheaded, just like her daddy. She's the sweet-talker, the barroom fighter, and racecar driver of the Duke clan now. She refers to Lucas Duke as "Uncle Luke", and Daisy as "Aunt Daisy."**

**Lucchese (Loo-kay-see) Duke was supposed to be a boy, therefore, the plan was to name her Lucas. But when she was born, her mother had the grace to give her a somewhat more feminine name. However, as she got older, everyone called her Luke, and she never minded. She's the elder, brunette, and clever one now. She's more laid-back and quick minded than Bo, but just as good a driver. But since Bo got her license, Luke's hands haven't guided the General. She refers to the original Bo as "Uncle Bo" and Daisy as "Aunt Daisy" as well.**

**That was a little confusing, so here's a shorter summery: **

**Uncle Jesse: Laid to rest beside Aunt Martha**

**Lucas K. Duke: Was married, and was replaced with his rebel daughter, called Luke.**

**Beaureguard Duke: Was married, and was replaced with his rebel daughter, called Bo.**

**Daisy Duke: Married, but not replaced.**

**Enos Strait: Married to Daisy, and replaced in Hazzard by their son, Colton, who is now the head deputy.**

**Rosco P. Coltrane: Was married briefly, and left with a son, named RJ, who took his father's job as Sheriff when he died.**

**Jefferson Davis "Boss" Hogg: Died of old age along with his wife, Lulu. Their nephew, Hughie Hogg, died in prison, but his son, George Washington Hogg, is now the "boss" of Hazzard County.**

**Cooter Davenport: Is older but wiser, and still the best mechanic in the South.**

**The General Lee: A little older, but just as fast, just as hot, and just as great as it**

**was for the Duke boys. It's still going strong under the hands of the Duke girls.**


	2. Chapter One

**I don't own The Dukes of Hazzard, but I do own the characters that I created with my best friend. However, we got their personalities from the originals, so most of the credit goes to the. But the story is mine! Please read and review!**

I nearly let out a scream as Bo floored it and the General whizzed over the large dirt pile, causing us to literally fly over the entire construction site. Instead, I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, gripping my seat as hard as my fingers would allow. The landing jolted the entire car hard, and I was just sure that I was going to hit my head, that we'd popped a tire, or that the whole car would blow up and we'd die. But as I opened my eyes again, Bo still had the accelerator to the floor, and we were now doing eighty-five down the finished part of the road.

I glanced at Bo. She had the nerve to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You're so uptight."

I was a little annoyed at this. I'm not really an uptight person. Usually I'm quite cool and laid-back, trying to calm Bo down and keep her from blowing up in someone's face. However, ever since Bo had finally gotten her license, I had been extremely uptight while sitting in the passenger's seat, a place I was not familiar with.

Bo had taken two years to get her driver's license. She'd tried to take the test at age sixteen, but she'd failed the first time. The second time she'd tried to take it, she was grounded from leaving the house. After that, one thing led to another.

Since I was three years older than Bo, I had been driving her around for awhile. I've always been more responsible, so I'd gotten my license the first try.

Right at that moment, I was wishing that anyone with the name Bo wasn't allowed to legally drive any sort of vehicle.

Bo's dad, my dad's cousin, whom I call Uncle Bo, was just as bad as her, although he had more experience. He just liked to get a reaction out of me, I guess.

Nonetheless, I could be just as reckless. I'd jumped cricks, raced among the best in our county, and had made 180-degree turns from one hundred MPH. I just preferred to be the one driving when I did such risky driving.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get a gallon of gas for your dad?" I asked her as she took a bend in the road and nearly tipped us on two wheels.

"Luke, we live in Hazzard. Going into town for gas is like turnin' on the radio during your favorite song. It's real excitin'!"

_Only if you're a Duke. _I thought. Hazzard County always had been exciting for the Duke family, whether it was the good kind of exciting or the bad kind.

"Bo Peep to the pretty Sheep Dogs, y'all out there?" Our Aunt Daisy's voice came on over the CB radio.

"Aunt" Daisy wasn't exactly our aunt. She was our fathers' cousin, but just like a sister to them, so that was what we always called her.

I snatched the CB off the bracket before Bo could take a hand off the wheel. "Yeah, Aunt Daisy, you've got us."

"Your daddies are askin' for three gallons of gas now. They say they're gonna get Black Tilly II fired up if it's the last thing they do."

"Why do they need three gallons instead of just one now? I thought they already had a few cans full."

"For some reason those disappeared. Any idea where they might have gotten off too?" it wasn't really a question, I knew. Aunt Daisy knew Bo just as well as I did.

I looked over at the blonde who was trying to act casual. I hit the button again. "Oh, yeah, I think I can figure it out. Anyway, that's a 10-4. Over and out." I set the CB down again and stared at Bo. "What'd you take it for?"

"Take what for?" she asked in a high voice, as if she were entirely innocent.

The roll of my eyes caused her to fess up.

"Alright, fine. I took the General for a spin in the empty back twenty and ran out of juice. So I used those last cans to get it back to the house. Even that wasn't enough, so I had to take some out of the pickup."

Our great Uncle Jesse's pickup truck wasn't in that great of shape anymore, but it was still used around the farm.

I just sighed and watched out the window as we came into Hazzard.

It hadn't changed much over the years, according to everyone in town. Just some new people, some new traditions, and some new, sweet, motors that cruised the streets.

Bo tore through the town square, hung a left, and pulled into Cooter's. She stopped, but didn't turn the key back. She let the General sit and roar in its place.

"Feel the power Luke?"

"Yeah, I feel it." I replied, shaking my head at the people who glanced our way. "You're actin' a little weird though."

"I thought you said that was normal for me?"

"It is, I suppose." I slid out the window and let my boots hit the ground as she finally turned off the motor and slid out herself.

"Hey, there girlies! What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Cooter asked as he stepped out from under the hood of a rusty old Mustang.

"The guys need a few gallons of gas." I told him.

"Your daddies still tryin' to breathe the life back into Tilly number two?"

"Yep. They think they're getting close though." I watched Bo as she leaned against the driver's side window, staring at the steering wheel.

Cooter followed my gaze, then stepped into the garage for a gas can. "That girl still obsessed with drivin'?"

"Oh, yeah. She's so excited that she finally passed that test that she's been tearing up the roads for the past three days." I shook my head. "RJ's gonna have to take that license away from her before too long."

"Well, don't be too hard on her. She's just happy to finally be drivin'. She'll share that car again before too long." Cooter replied as he finished filling the first can and reached for a second.

"I hope you're right. I miss the General." I turned back to Cooter and grinned. "But I can get back at her. As of five months ago, I'm offically drinkin' age. Bo's just dyin' for that too."

Cooter laughed. "I thought you didn't like that watered down stuff?"

"I don't. But drinkin' it in front of Bo makes me feel better."

Cooter laughed again as he finished with the cans. "Well, there you go. That'll be $7.75."

I shook my head at him, pulled a ten out of my pocket, and handed it too him. "You liar. Keep the change.

He smiled and picked up the third can as I picked up the other two. Cooter was forever trying to give us a discount. But he deserved more than he got.

"Bo, pop the trunk, will you?" Bo wasn't staring at the car anymore, but off across the street, so I figured she'd spotted some guy she considered cute. "Bo!"

"What?"

"Pop the trunk!"

"Oh, right." she reached inside and pulled the lever. Cooter and I set the cans inside and I slammed it shut again. "Thanks again, Cooter."

"No problem, y'all. Take it easy now!"

I waved as I slid back into the window. Bo was way ahead of me. she revved the engine and back up at top speed, put it in drive, and took off towards the farm.

At the time, I just sighed and hung on to the door handle. But later, I would be wishing that I'd told her to slow down.

**What do you think? What's Luke mean when she says that later she'll wish she'd told Bo to slow down? Is tragedy about to occur? Please read & review and stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter Two

Bo blew out of town like hell was on her heels. It was all I could do to hang on to the door. As we burned rubber on the pavement, my face stung from the wind that rushed through the window.

_Come on, Luke. Just calm down. Bo's just an obsessive person; this will blow over before too long._

Talk was impossible, but I could hear Bo laugh as the speedometer needle reached 110. I was shaking my head as we flew past a clump of trees at the side of the road, right where the pavement turned to dirt.

Red and blue flashing lights were suddenly visible in the sideview mirror. I turned slightly and saw RJ pulling out of the trees and apparently slamming down on the gas pedal, because he seemed to be gaining on us quickly.

"Bo!" I yelled.

"I know, I know!" her voiced sounded disappointed, as though she'd give up. But then her boot hit the floor again and the dust cloud behind us became thicker.

"Bo, one more speeding ticket and you lose that license to your dad. Watch it!" The General hit a bad spot in the road and the entire body wiggled hard like Jell-O.

I was secretly praying that she would slow down and just take the ticket, so that I wouldn't have to deal with the nerve-racking rides she gave me. But, like every other time, she was determined to go down fighting and run until she got stuck, blew a tire, or ran out of gas.

We took a slight dip in the road and the General went a foot in the air for a split second before hitting the dirt again.

"What are you doing?"

"Losing him! Is it working?"

"Not very well." I turned around again. "RJ's been taking notes on your driving. He's had enough practice at chasing after you!"

"Sor-ry!" Bo said sarcastically. She turned the General down another dirt road with dense trees on either side. Within seconds a huge tractor, which was taking up the whole road, was within sight, coming straight at us.

"Luke! What do I do?" she screamed.

"Uh, I, um, well,"

"Luke, think! It's what you're good at!"

_Yeah, right. _"Um, well,"

"LUKE!"

"Okay! Stop screaming at me! Stop the General!" she slammed on the brakes and we both nearly went through the windshield. I craned my neck around to look for RJ. "Start backing up fast. He's far enough behind us…we shouldn't hit him."

"Shouldn't, or won't?" Bo didn't wait for me to answer, she just put it in reverse and hit the accelerator as she looked out the back window.

Turns out I had miscalculated. RJ was extremely close behind us, considering the fact that he was going forward and we were backing into him. however, the sight of us backing straight for the grill of his County car triggered something in his small brain, and suddenly he was going backwards too. Only, he was staring at us, not behind him.

"Geez, stupid." I muttered as the white car backed not straight, but to the left and in the three and a half-foot deep ditch.

Bo passed him, still going backwards, with a huge grin on her face and letting out a loud, "YEEEEEE-HOOOO!"

The County cop car was completely on its passenger side in the ditch. Bo slowed the General and we both stared at the driver door. Suddenly RJ's black hat appeared, and shouting could be heard coming from his large mouth.

I let out a chuckle. "Bo, you should keep going. That tractor's still coming, and there's a slight chance it'll pull him out of there."

"10-4." She backed down the rest of the road and pulled out onto the main one. She put it in drive and suddenly we were flying again.

It would have been boring, if it wasn't so exhilarating. There was nothing to look at because it all flew by so fast. There was nothing to do except hang on. There was nothing to listen to because of the wind whipping through the windows so fast and loudly. And there was no possible way to get up and move around.

I looked over at Bo because there was nothing else to see. She was still smiling, although I doubted she knew it. She held the wheel with both hands, and her right boot was on the gas. Her left was on the floor near the brake.

I straightened up and looked straight ahead again. I noticed a sign, but I couldn't read what it said because we whipped by too fast. I stared out the windshield, trying to place where we were. It almost clicked as I squinted out my window and gazed out at the blue sky. I looked lower, noticing the hill that wasn't a sheer drop off, but nonetheless pretty steep. Not to mention the little fact that there wasn't a guardrail.

This wasn't really the way home. It wasn't a road I came down often, so the name of it wasn't coming to mind at the time. but as I brought my eyes to the front again, I noticed the sharp turn in the road.

"Bo, slow it down a little." I told her.

She didn't seem to hear me, and for a horrible second I thought she was ignoring me. "Bo!"

If she didn't slow down and take the turn gently, we were going to drop off down the hill.

"Bo, slow it down!" I yelled.

Bo's eyes got wide, and instinct reacted. She slammed on the brakes and cranked the wheel to the left, causing us to face the correct way in the turn, but still slide straight for the drop off.

The right rear tire went off first, followed by the rest of the mighty General. We flipped completely over, and the next thing to hit was the front bumper. We must have flipped six times before my head finally smacked into the roof and ended the horrible nightmare.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter Three

Everything was dark. Everything hurt, and everything tasted like blood. My head pounded, my arm throbbed, my jaw ached, and my back felt like it was caving in on me. It hurt to breathe; it hurt not to breathe. It hurt to move, it hurt to sit still.

It took me a long time to finally realize that the reason it was so dark was because my eyes were still closed. I forced them open. It was nearly dusk; the sun was setting.

I racked my brain to remember what had happened. There was yelling…panic…falling. My mind slowly pieced it together.

Once I had it figured out, my mind moved on to more intense things. Like the pain in my entire body.

I looked around, avoiding looking at myself. I glanced out the window, only to realize that the General had landed on his wheels, amazingly. I was still buckled in; I could feel the belt practically choking me. The windshield was completely gone, as was the back window. From what I could see from the passenger's seat, the hood was crumpled up pretty good.

I suddenly had the nerve to look myself over. I glanced down and immediately felt my stomach turn over.

My shirt was bloody, partially near my ribcage and partially from the blood dripping from my face. My right arm was a mess…such a mess that it came really close to causing me to lose my lunch.

It bled, it was twisted around, and there was a spot on the underside of my wrist, where most of the blood was coming from, where I could see an edge of my bone, plain as day.

I would have looked into a mirror to see why my head hurt so much, but all the glass had shattered in the crash.

I groaned from the agony of it all, surprised that I didn't have tears streaming down my face. But then again, how could I be sure I didn't?

Panic jolted my entire body as I quite suddenly remembered Bo. My head jerked to the left, causing more pain in my head, but I ignored it.

Bo was sprawled partially across the emergency brake. Blood soaked hair covered her face, and more blood was so plentiful that I couldn't even tell where it was coming from. I felt emotional pain as well as panic as I whispered to her, then began to scream at her.

She didn't respond.

I undid my seat belt with my left hand and searched her neck for a pulse. I was shaking so bad that I couldn't find one to save my life.

"Bo, don't do this to me…come on, hon, you've gotta be okay." I muttered this mostly to keep myself, laid-back and relaxed old Luke, calm as I remembered the CB.

I found the radio, but since we were stuck in a ditch the size of Texas without an antenna, there was no signal whatsoever. I tried calling everyone in Georgia on every darn channel there was, until finally I managed to rip the cord out completely.

_Oh, gosh, this is so bad. I have to stay calm…I have to relax and think. Stop shaking Lucchese! Stop it right now! _I made the mistake of looking at Bo again. If tears hadn't been flowing earlier, they were now.

I pondered for at least an hour and a half. I thought of every option under the sun. But, finally, I settled on the only one that would work. I had to find help myself.

I twisted around and faced Bo's window, reaching my left hand behind me and to on the top of my window. Then with a lot of cussing, yelling, and pulling, I was sitting on the door.

My legs gave out as I slid out of the General. I yelled when I hit the ground, and tears burned a place somewhere around my lips. I gritted my teeth and thought of the saying: "Just LeDoux It!", so I stood and looked up the hill that we'd rolled down.

It wasn't huge, but the fact that Bo had been going so fast and then lost control was what had caused us to roll so hard.

I took a deep breath and winced. It hurt to just breathe; what had I done to myself? I forced those thoughts away and looked up the hill again, the back at the General. I needed to get up to the road and flag down another car.

The problem was, Timber Top road wasn't highly populated to begin with, but at night it was dead. Nonetheless, if I could just walk back towards Hazzard, I'd probably be able to find something or someone that could help.

I walked, (limped, actually) over to the driver's side of the General. From that side I could see that the driver's door, although welded shut, was mangled inward. I looked in at Bo.

"Don't worry, cousin. I'll get help if it's the last thing I do." As I turned and started up the hill, I decided that that had been a bad choice of words.

This hill was a normal sized hill. Great for sledding, if Hazzard got snow, and not horrible to climb up. Unless, of course, if your entire body hurt if you twitched a finger

It was slow work, and it took awhile. It was completely dark by the time I was on the pavement. I turned around and drew in a breath at the sight of the General. We'd gone quite a ways away from the bottom of the hill, and since it was dark, I could barely see the orange paint job. I knew for sure that any passing vehicle would have a hard time seeing it if they were looking for it, so anyone not looking for it would bypass it simply.

I took a short rest while I decided exactly what to do. I needed to get help fast, and the only way to do that was to go slow. Bo needed help a lot more than I did, and that was saying something.

I tripped, limped, dragged, cried, and even crawled along for what seemed like days. The pain was unbearable, and worry and shock mixed along with it caused me to pause and retch for a moment.

I finally stopped and tried to calm my shaking body. As I looked around, I realized I had made it pretty far, considering my condition. I couldn't see the bend in the road where we'd crashed, and I could see the sign up ahead that we'd flown past.

There had to be something soon. Another car, a farm, a semi-truck with a flat tire would have been a relief. But as far as I could see in the distance, either direction, there were no lights.

I sniffed, held my right arm to my chest, and began the slow walk that caused my ribs to ache. I had to get help for Bo. I had no other choice. I'd get help for her or I'd die trying.

Bo was more than a cousin; more than a sister. She was my best friend, the one I could trust with anything. The one I'd been through everything with. We'd stood together with our dads when we buried Uncle Jesse. We'd snuck into the tractor pull at the fair together when we didn't have enough to get through the gate legally. We just did everything together, and if we had to do something separately, we didn't enjoy it as much.

If she weren't okay, I wouldn't be okay. Ever. That's just the way it was. She was younger than I was, sure, but that didn't make a difference most of the time. Most of the time it worked out better that way.

I'd walk to Texas if it would save her life, and she'd do the same for me.

Anyway, I continued my walk, moving along the road slower than molasses in January. The only way I kept on the road was by the sound of my boots, because I couldn't see straight from the tears and the pain in my head.

I stopped again and wiped my eyes with my left hand, then clutched my right arm again. Devastation was starting to settle in; I was never going to get to Hazzard. But I couldn't, wouldn't just give up.

Four more steps, and God himself appeared on the road ahead. Okay, not really, but this was just as welcomed.

Headlights. On as bright as they went, coming a bit slowly, but coming nonetheless. I took a few more steps, waving at them with my good arm. The car sped up a bit, and I nearly died of relief when I recognized the vehicle.

It was the Mustang that we called Sally. She was red with flames and a ragtop, but that was pulled up that night. But, from the look of the height of the driver, it was my dad in the driver's seat.

The car screeched to a stop and my dad got out quick as lightning. I threw myself at him and he caught me.

"Lucchese, what happened? Are you alright? Why are you walking? Where's Bo? What happened to the General?"

Uncle Bo once told me that he'd never seen my dad get upset until he had me, and I guess that's true.

"Daddy," I wheezed with every word. "We crashed…bad. Down the hill on Timber Top road. Bo's hurt real bad, we've gotta get an ambulance."

"Yeah, for more than one person." He held me at arms length, then pulled me to him again. He half carried me over to Sally and sat in the driver's seat with me in his lap as he reached for the CB.

**Review, or I'll delay the next chapter even longer, and then do something horrible to Bo. I mean it! Review!**


End file.
